Left step
by dreamstar potter
Summary: Dean is a saxophone. Castiel is a flute. They are both new at it. Dean teaches Cas how to kiss and Cas teaches Dean how to blow on his instrument. Dean is impatient, and Cas is sort of clueless. Cas does want to learn. One thing is for certain, they are both dorks. Dorks in their marching overalls and shakos. Marching Band AU. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Left Step

AN: Destiel Marching Band AU.

Note: I'm in the NMB Chargers Marching Band which takes after the FAMU Rattler's Marching band. So a lot of the stuff you will see the characters do will be based off of what I know of a marching band. So, if you, the reader don't recognize any of the methods and actions in your marching band (or marching bands you know) I think it depends on where you are. These are in one shots and drabble-like format.

Enjoy it anyway!

-line-

Chapter one:

Year one

_"Stand at attention," _Dean stiffens considerably, eyes hardening and staring straight ahead. The saxophone he is strapped to hurting his neck. "Don't move. Move and you drop," Dean is not stupid like other rookies. Moving at attention meant doing an average of twenty five pushups. Right now, Dean isn't ready, nor did he feel like doing pushups. His eyes strain to glance at the group of flute rookies who are faring much better than the group of Saxophone rookies. One of the flute rookies ia a boy, slightly shorter than him with black hair. He seema just as stiff as Dean was, maybe stiffer for he couldn't even spot a twitch in his muscles.

"_teetteet," _Dean moves a second too late, he was in position already, but still way too late. His companions didn't fare much better.

"Recover," The section leader says rolling her eyes with annoyance, "That was you, Uriel,"

Uriel looks embarrassed and shifts back to attention his expression shifting immediately to the hardened expression that Dean knew so well. They do it again, another mockery of the whistle- no one moves, a roll of the mockery. Everyone was back at attention in a snap.

_"Band," _The section leader barks sharply.

_"Sir!" _ Dean is always the loudest in chanting that.

_"Band," _Once again the section leader barks it.

"_Sir!" _

_ "Up ten hut!" _

_ "N-F-A!" _Left leg up, then right leg, saxophone up at an angle, that's how it worked. For the boy and the other flutes, they have their instrument across their chests.

Another roll of the whistle, Dean and the others are forced to howl in response. Four sharp 'teets' of the mockery of the whistle the section leader makes. Dean's left leg ia up at a ninety degree angle. That is when the marching usually begins.

"Good job Saxophones," Meg says, smirking slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow for practice,"

The rookies sigh with relief and relax jumping right out of attention. Dean goes straight for the flutes that are just getting out of practice like they are.

"Hey," He walks right next to the boy with black hair, carrying his flute. The boy looks up, he has eyes of sparkling blue.

"Oh, hi," This boy isn't in any of his classes, but he does look his age.

"What grade are you in?" He asks, slipping the saxophone under his arm, it is a friendly question.

"Ninth, you?"

"Same,"

"Why'd you pick Flutes?" Dean asks, and is slightly surprised to see the boy blush.

"I like the sound of a flute, got a problem?"

"No," Dean tries to smile, "I think it's okay to be in flutes,"

"My name's Dean, by the way,"

"Castiel,"

That, right there begins the weird relationship.

-Time skip-

"You're really good at playing that thing," Dean says as he got through the second measure of the fifth stand tune out of twenty. Castiel frowns as he hit a faulty note, but shrugs and continued, but his stream of notes are coming out squeaky and normally Cas' flute notes are nice sounding and pure. He frowns again and shakes his head, then his lips close over the hole of the flute and he blows violently into it. He tries again and continues, all of his notes high pitched and pure.

"Which stand tunes do you want to practice on first?" Castiel asks leafing through his sheet music.

"The Remix," Dean says, "I really like that one," Castiel nods quietly.

"Going, E, Going E and ah-," and so flute and Saxophone play in sync splitting in rhythms and notes, streams of music intertwining and combining. The tempo is going fast, while Cas manages to continue playing on one breath, Dean is struggling pathetically to continue.

"Take a breath- a big one and don't play too loud," Castiel pokes Dean's cheeks, "Don't puff out those cheeks," The Saxophone rookie rolls his eyes with annoyance, but grins through the mouthpiece between his lips. Dean tries again and is astonished to see that his sound is really good.

"Hey! Thanks!"

-Another time skip-

"Cute," Dean breathes playfully into a concentrated, practicing Castiel's ear.

"What," Cas turns his head, Deans lips are chapped from practicing on his saxophone, but the kiss is chaste, quick and sweet.

In another moment, Dean is gone. Castiel shakes his head hating his easily flushed face. Castiel enters the woodwind room and is gleeful to have caught Dean practicing his saxophone.

"Greetings," He says, the well-seasoned saxophone rookie looks up, he is briefly surprised.

"Hey Cas," Dean says as he blows up and down the scale seamlessly, practically doing nothing.

"That's a shortened version of my name," Cas says mildly and Dean blinks as he continues going over the scale, doing arpeggios up and down just as seamlessly as his scale.

"You don't like it?"

"I don't mind it," Castiel rests the flute across his lap, staring inquisitively at the boy in front of him. Dean notices, green eyes boring holes into his own. Cas' movements are deliberate, careful, he quietly pulls the chair close enough to brush Dean's knees. Castiel notices how Dean tenses in his seat. Cas leans and slips himself onto Dean's lap despite the instrument obstructing any more movement. The sharp keys of Dean's saxophone are poking his stomach, and in one swift movement, Dean swings the instrument to his side and Cas takes the chance to move further closer. Dean's muscles do not relax under him, they are waiting, anticipating. His breath is slightly short; his eyes are slightly wide, but a bit dark as he holds his gaze with Cas. Once again, Cas' movements are careful, slow, he presses his lips against Dean's and pulls away before Dean can have a proper reaction. It's only then that Cas realizes that his instrument slipped to the floor beforehand. Dean does not mention that he dropped it to the section leaders.

The next day is a marching day, practicing for Spring Concert. Dean and Cas are hot and sweaty from marching and doing the routine over and over again outside. This will be their first spring concert. Cas is quick to retreat to the ever private woodwind room and Dean is not-so-quick to follow. Dean wants to wait, and wait, until Cas is ready to admit it himself but the problem is, Dean doesn't have that patience and Cas seems to be genuinely clueless on how to chase and make chase. His kiss yesterday was barely up to par, only learned from the one kiss Dean gave him (the chaste light one) and the saxophone rookie wants to teach Cas. So Dean saunters into the woodwind room, smiling lazily at an exhausted Cas.

"Workout huh?" He asks, breathless at the sight of Cas' tired, glazed over blue eyes. Cas nods and closes his eyes briefly.

Dean waits for Cas to regain whatever strength he might have had and when Cas' eyes open again, Dean pulls the flute rookie to his feet.

"You don't know how to kiss," He murmurs, Dean takes Cas' flute despite the rules on NOT to touch other rookie's instruments and places it on the seat next to the pair.

"Really?" Cas asks voice barely heard on breath, "Is that why I got no response before?"

"No," Dean holds his gaze with Cas before letting it fall onto his lips before glancing at Cas again, "You weren't holding it longer,"

Dean doesn't allow Cas to respond because he was kissing the flute rookie, molding his body against him. Then his kisses wander, along the corner of Cas' mouth, ghosting over his jaw. Dean's hand threads through Cas' hair liking how soft it is. Dean is sure to be gentle, careful to not leave obvious marks on Cas' pale skin because his kisses are peppering Cas' neck.

"I'll leave marks later," Dean growls, loving how his flute rookie shudders under him.

"Much later," Cas hisses.

-time skip-

After spring concert, it seems a bit more obvious to the rest of the band that the Saxophone rookie turned vet and the flute rookie turned vet knew each other as much more than friends. Cas' eyes would meet Dean's in a moment of heat but Dean softens at the gaze, his smile slightly demure.

"Seriously, are you _sure_ you two aren't dating?" Ash, trumpet rookie turned vet asks, "Because if those looks mean anything-,"

"No," Dean's lie is smooth- then again it is a half lie if you could call kissing in the woodwind room a date. Ash looks skeptical, but he grins.

"Okay Dean, but if you deny Big- blue-eyes over there, he's gonna get taken by some shmuck that isn't you,"

"I'm no shmuck!" Dean protests, but understands Ash. So the night of the Band Banquet Dean pulls Cas to a dark secluded corner, lips over a part of his neck that is too high to cover, teeth nipping at the skin and as quietly entered they merge back into the crowd, Cas' eyes are dark with something, something not seen before.

Cas is awarded best Freshman and his eyes meet Dean's, the band director's eyebrow raises at the sight of the mark just below Cas' ear. Dean claps, his smile passive and knowing. At the end of the banquet, Cas' arms snake around Dean in a bear hug, he rubs his forehead against Dean's collarbone.

"You're still so short," Dean Teases and his fingers affectionately run through Cas' hair, "And still so cute,"

"I'm not cute," Cas mumbles tightening his hold on Dean, eyes closed.

"In the end, you'll definitely end up hot," Dean sighs, he kisses Cas' hair.

"How is that comforting? You're already hot," The saxophone rookie turned vet has gotten taller throughout the year, his blond hair slightly darker but he chuckles.

"You, are, beautiful," Dean punctuates each word with a kiss into Cas' hair, "I'm just hot, but you are exquisite, rare, and mine. I think,"

"Yours and you are mine too," Cas says and he playfully taps Dean on the nose.

"Of course,"

Ash lightly punches Dean in the arm and gives him a silent thumbs up as he exits the banquet.

"My parents are here," Cas whispers and slips out of Dean's arms, "See you Monday?"

Dean nods, ruffling Cas' hair with a smile.

-line-

AN: Whoop whoop, that felt cute. I made Dean a Saxophone because next to being in drumline that is the only instrument I see him playing. Cas is a flute because Cas is classy. Flute and Saxophone are in the Woodwind family at my school so they share a room along with the clarinets. I did their whole first year in a few moments, hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Left step

Chapter two

Summertime

AN: I like Left Step, so I updated it. There.

-line-

"_And I met you in the summer-," _Dean obnoxiously sings, Castiel rolls his eyes.

"In all technicalities, you actually did meet me in the summer," Dean shoots Cas a good natured glare.

"How does August count as summer if school starts at that time?"

Cas looks genuinely confused,

"Well, fall starts September twenty first so you did meet me in the summer. We both got into the Marching Band on the first day of school and we met five days after," Dean shakes his head and presses a kiss into Cas' temple.

"You're right, I'm just being obnoxious,"

Dean and Cas are at the park, sitting on a bench table under a tree. They are simply enjoying each other's company.

Dean and Cas dislike formality, so they would call each other their 'boyfriend', instead they're close, intimate acquaintances _mates_ Cas suggested.

Dean likes to sit with Cas and laze the long summer days away. He also like to tease him and kiss his cute frowny face away.

"We fell in love as the leaves turn brown," Dean murmurs intertwining his fingers with Cas' own.

"You act so innocent now, but you light so soon,"Cas responds turning his head to grin at Dean.

"No," Dean starts to correct, "I'm not innocent you are,"

Cas looks affronted and Dean can easily kiss it away and that is what he does.

"I'm not innocent," Cas mumbles and he purrs when Dean scratches his scalp.

"You seem pretty innocent to me," Dean says, ruffling his hair.

"I'm inexperienced, not innocent," Castiel runs his own fingers through Dean's hair, reveling in how Dean tenses, feeling and seeing the shiver.

-Line time skip-

"I'll race you to the water!" Dean says as he pulls off his shirt in one swift movement. Cas rolls his eyes as puts down the cooler, the chairs and the umbrella.

"At least wait until the umbrella is up," Cas says, pursing his lips as his toes sink into the hot, burning sand. Dean rolls his eyes,

"Fine,"

Cas digs a deep hole into the sand and places the rod into it. Dean attaches the umbrella portion of the rod and Cas opens it up. At that moment Dean bolts to the water . Cas is wearing a shirt designed for the water and is smearing sunscreen onto his face.

"You're going to get sunburn," Castiel mutters. He walks to the water enjoying its coolness around his toes. All of a sudden arms wrap around his waist and he is thrown into the water. Cas scrabbled to the surface, sputtering. Dean is smiling at him; face a foot away from his.

"You're such a dork," He says, arms wrapping around Cas' shoulders, "A ginormous dork oh my god," Dean is now hugging Cas rubbing his hand over wet hair.

"Am not," Cas says quietly although his mouth quirked in a smirk.

"Yes, yes you are," Dean taps Cas' nose before kissing him.

"Go put on sunscreen," He murmurs onto Dean's lips when they broke apart, "You're going to get sunburn,"

Dean didn't listen to Cas but it was around an hour or so in that Dean's shoulders were red and painful looking. Dean lays on the towel under the umbrella wincing everytime he flexs his shoulders and back.

"I told you," Cas says, he is squeezing sunscreen on his own hands, "Sunscreen is critical," He stoops to Dean's side and his gently spreading the cool substance onto his back and shoulders.

Dean flinches at the touch,

"Cas- ow! That hurts- and, ah- it's cold!" Castiel raises an eyebrow at Dean.

"I didn't even massage that hard,"

Afterwards Dean sits up, Castiel shoves a bottle of water into his hands.

"Drink it, you're skin's too hot for my taste," Dean smiles suggestively at Cas and he blushes furiously. After the beach visit Dean swears that he is going to wear sunscreen every time he goes out.

-line-

AN: brief, but cute. This is going to be a bunch of oneshots and moments so there.


End file.
